


After the Storm

by Lwes011



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwes011/pseuds/Lwes011
Summary: After training, Tyton and Mare clean up at his house.
Relationships: Mare Barrow/Tyton (Red Queen)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	After the Storm

I'm tired and covered in sweat from training, but I don't mind. I haven't had much time to hang out with my fellow electricons since my family moved. I can't believe how out of shape I've gotten over the past few weeks. Then again, being cooped up with my family doing puzzles all day doesn't tend to give me much of a physical workout. It does give me a mental workout though.  
"See you tommorrow," Ella calls as she walks off.  
Rafe follows close behind her, waving. "Bye."  
It's just Tyton and I now, and while he does talk some, he's still rather quiet. "How do you like your new home?" he mumbles.  
"It's okay. I'm glad my family's out of the way of the war, but I do miss getting to train with the rest of you."  
"What does your family think of it?"  
"It's much better than the Stilts," I chuckle, but inside I still think of the poor living conditions we had there.  
Tyton senses my change of mood and moves away from the subject. "You should probably wash up. I don't think you're family will appreciate the dirt."  
"But where?"  
"That's true. I guess you could use the shower at my house."  
"Ok."  
I follow him a little further down the path we're on and it leads to a small neighborhood. We stop just a few houses down, and I trail behind him as he approaches the door. He unlocks it and holds it open for me to walk in. His house is relatively small, but cozy.  
I step into the bathroom and he picks a towel up off a shelf and presses it into my arms. "Thanks."  
"No problem."  
He turns to face the other way. I don't get why he doesn't just leave the room. There's no reason for him to stay.  
Still, I pull my shirt off and undo the button on my jeans, slipping them off and tossing them onto the floor. I stand there in my bra and panties, wondering if I should continue.  
Instead, I turn the water on, hoping it will be warm by time I step into the shower. I undo the clasp on my bra and pull it off, letting it drop to the floor beside my pants and shirt.  
I pull the ponytail out of my hair, and put it around my wrist. Then I pull my panties off and set them on the rest of my pile of clothes.  
I move the shower door open and step in. As I look back at Tyton, he slowly turns around to look at me, his face red. He makes sure to keep his gaze firmly planted on my face, though he doesn't look me in the eyes.  
I push the door back open and gesture with my hands for him to step in. He wastes no time, pulling his shirt off in one smooth tug. Then, taking off his pants and boxers.  
I try to not look anywhere other than his face, but I find my eyes wandering. He steps in and stands beside me, water streaming down his back. I pull the door closed again and we lock eyes.  
I know that deep down inside me I still have feelings for Cal, but I can't help but marvel at how good looking Tyton is. I've never been this close to him before and I can sense his unease.  
I wrap my arms around his torso and press my lips to his. He relaxes against me and his hands find my hips. My tongue works it's way into his mouth, but he doesn't seem to mind. My hands entangle themselves in his hair.  
He responds in kind, pushing himself further up against me. I hear a light moan escape my lips. It only encourages him. His hands find my breasts, squeezing. I move my mouth to his neck, leaving a trail of marks down it until I reach his collarbone.  
He leans down and puts one of my breasts in his mouth. I push his head closer to me, welcoming the feeling. I hitch one of my legs up against his thigh and he reaches his hand up and under it.  
"Ah." I can't keep from being loud anymore, but luckily we're the only ones here.  
Two of his fingers make their way inside me, then a third. I start to orgasm and Tyton places himself up against my entrance, then presses in, as I lean against him for support. We both groan in pure ecstasy.  
Sparks weave up and down my legs and arms, not purple but white. A large purple spark streaks down his back, but neither of us feel any pain.  
Our mouths collide again, and one of his hands returns to the back of my head. My hands wrap around his butt and under. He lets out a low moan and I grind my hips against his.  
I can feel him reaching his end, and I finish off. I soak his length and his hand moves from the back of my head down to my thigh, wrapping his fingers tightly around it. He finishes and I let out a loud moan that his next door neighbors could probably hear.  
As we step out of the shower and dry off, I drag my fingers down his member, causing him to get hard all over again.  
He picks me up and sets me down on the bathroom counter, then enters me all at once. My legs wrap around his and my arms grab at his back, trying to shorten the distance between us. His warm lips meet mine as he bites at my lower lip. Our abdomens pound together and he continues working into me.  
His hands grope my chest, and I bite down on his tongue in response. Tyton gets up onto the counter, straddling me. I lean back onto my elbows and his hands move to my center.  
I grab his neck and pull his face closer to mine, pushing our lips together again. As he finishes up, he pulls out and I move off the counter, kneeling to place him in my mouth. He grabs the back of my head and pulls me closer to him.  
I wrap my lips around his tip and a groan escapes his mouth. I put the rest of his shaft into my mouth and he explodes.  
Most of it goes in my mouth, and I lick the little bit left off of his tip. He doesn't seem to mind. Once I'm done, he pulls me back to my feet. I slip my clothes back on and Tyton does too, following me out the door.  
"We should do that again next time we get done training," he muses.  
I nod in agreement.  
"See you tomorrow!"  
"See you tomorrow!"


End file.
